This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having optimal long-term accuracy. More particularly, the invention relates to a ceramic capacitor operatively connected to the timepiece oscillator which minimizes daily time lag or forward variances from an accurate time standard.
In general, electronic timepieces of the type including a pieozoelectric oscillator exhibit severe temperature dependence. The daily time variance generated by temperature fluctuations as compared to an accurate standard may be as much as 1 to 2 seconds per day under average use conditions. Some means for compensating for the temperature dependence of the oscillator must be employed if it is desired to optimize the accuracy of the timepiece.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides means for improving the accuracy of electronic timepieces of the type including a piezoelectric oscillator.